1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to canning implements and more particularly to a multiple use canner which includes a pair of pivotally connected jaws and handles for manipulating a canning lid and including features for supporting a filling funnel to facilitate filling the jars and a jar or can gripping assembly attached thereto to enable jars, cans, and the like, to be lifted out of a sterilizer, or the like, or otherwise lifting and handling jars, and the like, without the necessity of such items being directly engaged by the hands of a person engaged in a canning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,956, issued Dec. 9, 1952, discloses a canning implement utilized for filling cans and includes a pair of pivotally connected handle members having hand grips on the free ends thereof and arcuate jaws adjacent the pivotal connection together with a funnel supported in overlying relation to the jaws for alignment with the open end of the neck of a can or jar. While such device performed satisfactorily, it was not capable of performing several of the manipulative operations necessary in order to efficiently can various products in glass jars which are normally sterilized before filling and are necessarily handled in various manners during the canning operation including the application and, in some instances, the removal of screw threaded canning lids or canning lid rings.
The following U.S. patents also relate generally to this type of device:
U.S. Pat. Nos:
263,772 -- Sept. 5, 1882 PA1 292,629 -- Jan. 29, 1884 PA1 425,312 -- Apr. 8, 1890 PA1 1,104,352 -- July 21, 1914 PA1 1,254,371 -- Jan. 22, 1918 PA1 1,569,405 -- Jan. 12, 1926 PA1 1,814,014 -- July 14, 1931 PA1 2,396,334 -- Mar. 12, 1946 PA1 2,959,442 -- Nov. 8, 1960.